Learning to Cope
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: He was now glad that Sai had approached him that day. To say he missed the awkward boy was an understatement. Naruto/Sai some Sasuke Naruto


Learning how to cope

There was a measure of loyalty in Naruto that he couldn't deny. He was loyal to Konoha, he was loyal to his team, and most of all loyal to his desires. He never once deviated from his yearning to be hokage nor did he ever lose faith in Sasuke. Perhaps that was why Sasuke was now home, but even so, their relationship was strained. Sasuke was sore about being beaten down and brought back to Konoha with his chakra temporarily sealed. He was bitter that even in reaching his goal, Naruto had still proven how much stronger he was. Though the biggest strain had be from Sasuke's unrequited feelings for the blonde. He'd never admit it, but his feelings for Naruto ran deep, far deeper than friendship. He'd thought of the blonde constantly during his time away. And while Naruto had done nothing but train and try to find him, Sasuke was still jealous that he'd been replaced.

It'd be an exaggeration to say Naruto had replaced Sasuke. He was still trying to rebuild the crumbling relationship he had with Sasuke. He'd try daily to get the young Uchiha to train, got out, or even just argue. He was slowly slipping into despair. His days would end up in frustration and he's end up training alone and slowly destroying the area. Despite his success in his mission, he felt as if he had still lost his best friend. He'd gotten so upset and lonely one time he'd yelled at Sasuke claiming he didn't care if he rotted inside the compound.

Sai had been watching Naruto closely since Sasuke had returned. He was still learning, and still trying to figure out his own bond with Naruto. The boy had grown distant since his success and Sai was confused on how to solve the problem. He knew that despite their first disagreements, Naruto still considered him a friend now. An important one at that. And for what he was worth, he was so very grateful. Watching Naruto sink into depression and anger was definitely not how he wished to repay the blonde, so he'd resolved to trying to be his rock, in his own awkward ways.

After the last attempt Naruto had still gone back. He'd watched and had listened to the entire ordeal in which Sasuke actually had responded. It had actually made Naruto angry enough to cry. It was then that Sai had taken action. He went to the training grounds waiting for the blonde to appear. Surely enough, he did, tears drying to his cheeks. Sai had smiled and approached Naruto with his sketch pad held up. The blonde had found the request odd, but he eventually decided that he didn't mind the artist drawing him while he trained. It in fact had made him feel less lonely, and almost a little bad that he'd drifted away.

He was now glad that Sai had approached him that day. To say he missed the awkward boy was an understatement. Unlike Sasuke, Sai had actually tried really hard to hold onto his bond and even though he was more socially retarded, Naruto found that he enjoyed his company. Whenever he tried to make conversation Sai would try to respond until he found himself not knowing what to say. Naruto had discovered that Sai preferred to express himself visual and more through actions, but even in his awkwardness attempted to maintain normal conversation. He appreciated the effort and found himself trying to be more accomodating as well. Though he still went daily to the uchiha residence to try and evoke a reaction out of sasuke, he found himself increasinglymore relaxed and anticipating seeing Sai at the training grounds waiting for him. Sai would mostly just sit and draw, but occasionally he'd offer his ink animals up and sometimes even spar a little. It wasn't the same as sparring with Sasuke, but Naruto did enjoy it. It had become habit for him until the summer started to slide into fall.

"Naruto-kun, I have a small surprise for you." Sai stated approaching said blonde with a scroll. " I thought you were getting a little bored so I asked Tsunade-sama for something to get your mind off the lack of activity." It was implied that he was talking about Sasuke's behavior.

Naruto hadn't responded at first, angry at what Sai had implied. A look at Sai's confused and downtrodden expression though made him realize that the former root nin had just been concerned for him. "I'm sorry Sai. I didn't mean to confuse you. I'm just worried about Sasuke."

Sai smiled and held the scroll out. "It will be fine. I asked Sakura to check up on him. This is just a short mission assigned to us two."

Naruto read the scroll and then started to smile. The mission had stated that they would be helping a village to prepare for a fall festival and be able to participate in the celebration while mediating any possible fights or drunken brawling. Sai had thought it'd be a good way to practice his social skills while Naruto leaped at the chance to enjoy a celebration. The mission was to be only two weeks total so Naruto didn't feel as bad leaving. He also felt a little better that Sai had taken time to consider his worries and ask Sakura to help.

Naruto had left early with Sai not bothering to stop by the compound. He figured it'd be bad to start off angry and soon enough he knew Sakura would come by to make sure Sasuke was still alive. He definitely felt good to get out for a bit and besides, it wasn't so bad being on a mission with Sai.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama put me in charge of making sure everything goes well. So I guess in this case I'll be your superior." Naruto was about to voice complaint when Sai help up his hand. "I'm not particularly good with expressing instruction, so I'll trust you to make good choices without my help. I know you've improved so I'm going to trust that."

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement. Normally no one told him they leave decisions to him. He felt good that Sai, knowing his penchant for destruction, still was giving him room. He was going to make sure that he'd try extra hard not to screw up. "Sai...that means a lot. I won't let you down."

* * *

Sasuke had been grateful for the silence he'd received, but on the third day of no Naruto he'd begun to wonder. It wasn't until the fourth day, when Sakura had been free of the influx of injured that he'd found out Naruto was on a mission, with his replacement, and without stopping by. He was angry to say the least, but he'd started to realize that he had not been accomodating to Naruto's attempts to renew their friendship. He'd even made him cry. That day he had felt miserable hearing the soft sobs through the door. Even so Naruto had continued to come back. He'd never thought he'd miss the loud yelling. Sakura had let him know that it was just a short simple mission that would take two weeks tops, when he'd actually peered out the door to ask. She had also told him that _Sai_ had arranged for something to keep Naruto active and not sad or destructive.

Toward the end of the second week he'd started leaving the compound and walking to the edge of Konoha to wait for Naruto. Sunday came and there was still no sign of the blonde. Sasuke sighed in annoyance blaming the potentially bad weather for the tardiness of Naruto's return. Three days into the third week, Konoha had received word that Naruto had contracted food poisoning and was going to be late in returning. The note had also stated that Sai would stay and look after his teammate until he was safe to travel. Sasuke had been angry at the delay, but accepted it as inevitable with Naruto's eating habits.

Sai had spent almost then entire time next to Naruto's bed. He had been extremely worried when Naruto had suddenly gotten naseous just following their leave. He'd immediately returned to the village helping Naruto along as he emptied his stomach. The doctor took him in and checked over him letting Sai know that Naruto had eaten some bad fish and just needed to let it pass from his system. He had assured him that It would take three to five days to pass and he'd be ready to go. To pass the time of making sure Naruto was okay and didn't need anything, Sai would draw. Most of his sketches revikved around the various expressions Naruto would make as he slept, but sometimes when he moved, or complained he was bored. Sai had tried his best to entertain Naruto while he was confined to the room, but he knew that all Naruto really wanted was to be outside. Being restricted to a hospital bed had made him feel weak. After the fourth day, the doctor had deemed Naruto well enough to leave under the condition that Sai make sure that they traveled slow and made sure Naruto had enough water to drink. Sai had then prepared and ink bird to let Tsunade know that they'd be leaving and would be taking a little extra time so that Naruto wouldn't wear down from travel.

As planned they had set off the next day at a slow pace, much to Naruto's dismay. He had voiced his complaint, but after while realized that Sai had learned to tune it out. At about sundown Sai decided they would stop so Naruto could rest and they both could eat. The village had been more than grateful for the help and had sent food and supplies with them, as well as pay. Sai had allowed Naruto some freedom to find fire wood to last them through the night. The blonde was thankful for even that. Besides it gave him time to think. During the course of this mission he'd realized how close to Sai he'd gotten. He had noticed that Sai had been trying hard to keep him from boredom and loneliness. In many ways he felt touched that his socially stunted teammate was concerned for his well-being. He turned and watched as the jet-haired boy pulled the packets of food from his bag and arranged them in accordance to cooking time. He'd never realized before that Sai was so precise and now, he couldn't help but be awed by it.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun? I wanted to know what you'd be up to eating." Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Sai's gentle voice.

"Uh--anything that's not fish?" He responded before quickly finishing up his task.

When he returned to their campsite the aroma of their dinner was heavy in the air. It made his stomach growl in longing for solid food. He watched quietly as Sai sliced some vegetables with fine precision over one pot. He was amazed that Sai had found a way to arrange two pots over the flame to cook. One contained what Naruto thought was rice, and the other had some sort of soupy substance. He watched and waited as Sai cooked what smelled absolutely delicious. It was another talent he'd never noticed in the other.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any soy bean paste to make miso." Naruto was again surprised by the sudden statement in the silence. "I know you'd probably prefer that to a stew, but if you want, we can get Ramen to celebrate when we return."

Naruto was stumped. He had never expected anyone to be concerned _that_ much. "Oh it's ok Sai, but I will take you up on the ramen offer. It's been way too long."

Naruto graciously took the food that was offered to him. Sai had cooked a portion of rice and poured what looked to be a beef and vegetable stew over the rice to soak it in flavor. To Naruto, it looked amazing and he wasted no time in digging right in. Sai had been thoughtful the entire while of cooking. He was glad to see Naruto better, but also saddened since it meant the end of his mission with Naruto. He was afraid to go back to Konoha knowing that very well, the time away could have made Sasuke miss the blonde. If that was the case, he knew his bond with Naruto would be put on a back burner. Unintentionally of course, but still second. He sighed while picking at his food. The very idea depressed him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's stomach growling. He glanced over and noticed the blonde blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess eating soup all week made me more hungry."

Sai smiled and handed Naruto his own portion saying he was hungry and he'd eat something for himself later. Naruto happily devoured his teammate's portion feeling his hunger subside. After he'd finished both plates he turned and noticed Sai staring intently at him sketch book in hand. As soon as he had moved Sai stopped. Sai was about to close his book when Naruto reached across and snatched it. He huffed out in annoyance, but then lowered his head timidly as Naruto flipped through it. Each page was littered with drawings of himself. Some were just sketches of his face or head, while others were full finished drawings. One in particular caught his eye. It was from the festival. In the image he was squatted down, sleeves of his kimono rolled up handing a crying child a sweet stick. Naruto had remembered this action yet it had only happened in the span of about a minuted and yet Sai had managed to capture it perfectly. He looked up at his teammate who was hiding his face before looking back down to finish scanning the book. The last image was one of him staring up at the sky with a half-eaten plate of food in his lap. Something that had only happened scant minutes ago. He shut the book with a slam making Sai jump.

"These are really good." He had been flattered that his companion had taken such time and consideration in each picture of him. "I don't see why you're ashamed."

Sai looked up shocked. "I thought you'd be upset or find it weird that I was drawing you."

When Naruto frowned and shook his head Sai smiled again. Naruto offered his possesion back and then finished the remainder of Sai's food. Sai was pleased. He definitely didn't want the blonde to find him creepy, but he couldn't help but try to capture every aspect of him on paper. Naruto was an amazing person. He was so loyal optimistic. Naruto tried hard not to let the bad get to him. Never once had Naruto broken a promise. Sai was in awe and found himself desperately wanting to be a part of Naruto's life. He wanted to be held in the high regard that Sasuke was. He knew that if anyone had gone through such depths for him, he would havel readily accepted them into his life and more. He still didn't understand the bond they had, and supposed he never would. He was starting to realize the foreign feeling of jealousy. Whatever the case though, he would try not to let it affect his own bond.

After a while Naruto had started to look sleepy. Sai told Naruto to rest and that he would take first watch. In reality though, Sai was not going to wake him up. As Naruto settled into his sleeping bag Sai cleaned up their dinner ware and tended to the fire. The entire night, Sai studied Naruto. The boy was a restless sleeper, and seemed to quite frequently have nightmares. At one point the blonde has started thrashing in his sleep yelling 'Stop it Kyuubi!'. Sai assumed that his companion was having dreams about the nine-tailed demon that he'd witnessed come out of him on the first attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Sai was unsure of what action to take so he merely rested his hand on the blonde's head and whispered to him. This apparently worked and he settled back into restful sleep.

The morning following started with Naruto upset with the artist for not waking him up for his watch. The response he got was that Sai didn't want to wake him up after witnessing him toss and turn from nightmares. Naruto frowned, but accepted this under the condition that Sai definitely let him take his watch this evening. The practice of Sai not waking him continued through the duration of their trip home. Naruto was irritable about it, but tried hard not to show it since he knew Sai was trying to look out for his wellbeing. Upon their arrival the artist insisted they check in with Tsunade then he would treat Naruto the ramen he'd promised. He agreed easily at the prospect of ramen.

Their meeting with the Hokage was short as Sai had taken the time that Naruto slept to do the report. Of course the busty woman had forced the blonde to let her check him to make sure he was all better. After a loud arguement and a punch to the head Naruto was seated on a stool next to Sai at Ichiraku enjoying his miso ramen. After his third bowl, Naruto realized his friend was being unusually quiet. He turned to find the boy slumped over the counter, his bowl half-full, with his chopsticks dangling from his fingers. The blonde felt a soft smile come to his lips. After going four nights without sleep and really eating anything Sai had still held true to his promise of ramen despite being tired. He turned to the owner of the small shack and asked for his and Sai's ramen to be boxed up for later. He nudged Sai to wake him, but the boy just moaned softly and slumped further. Naruto frowned at Sai's exhaustion debating what to do. He finally resolved that since his apartment was so close he'd just take Sai there and let him sleep on the couch.

Sai was up just after sunrise. He looked around blearily not quite understanding where he was and how he got there. When he moved from the couch, he noticed that he was in Naruto's apartment. Taking a few moments to look around, he studied his surroundings. The place was pretty bare. Only a few scrolls hung from the wall as well as a calendar with frogs. Certain dates had been circled with notes Sai assumed were birthdays or other things important to the blonde. He also took note of the stack of books on the coffee table. One was the infamous 'Icha Icha Paradise' while the rest were all tattered hardbacks about different techniques.

About what seemed to be an hour later Naruto stirred. Sai turned as he heard soft clumsy footsteps against the carpet. He watched in amusement as Naruto went through his wake up routine. He scratched his stomach lazily as he ambled to the kitchen and then leaned on the counter in front of the sink. Sai cleared his throat to remind the blonde he had a guest and to keep him from embarassment. He jumped at the noise then took notice of Sai and relaxed.

"I'm surprised you're still here."

"Do you not want me here? I'll leave if you want." Sai frowned confused that Naruto had not wanted him there after bringing him over.

"No no. That's not it at all. It just surprised me since most people who stay over generally leave before I get up." He waved his hands nervously trying to show he didn't mean for Sai to leave.

"I thought it was come courtesy to thank the person that helped you, so I figured I'd just wait."

"It's fine." Naruto grinned and reached for the fridge door. "You didn't finish your ramen last night, so you want me to heat it up and have breakfast with me?"

Sai felt the corners of his mouth rise up at the prospect. "Sure. I've never had much time for a social breakfast before."

As Naruto was walking Sai down the stairs after breakfast, he was shocked to see one Uchiha Sasuke approaching his apartment. He stopped at the base of the stairs and gave Sai a grin. He replied with a small smile of his own and a quiet 'Thank you for last night.' As he turned to leave he very uncomfortably bid the Uchiha a greeting. Sasuke's response was an indignant snort and turning away. Naruto was upset at the reaction to Sai's attempt, but decided not to bring it up. And as soon as Sai was out of sight the Uchiha lit into Naruto.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up, and besides, I didn't think you'd care." He sighed and walked back up to his apartment. "If you haven't noticed Sasuke, you haven't exactly given a positive reaction to my attempts to rebuild our friendship."

"And?"

"And?" Naruto replied flabbergasted. "And I wish you wouldn't be rude to Sai! He's my friend just like Sakura and you."

"I don't like him."

"Damnit Sasuke! I know he doesn't hold high reguard for you, but at least he's trying to be civil since he knows you're important to me!"

At that statement the conversation was over by the slamming of the apartment door in Sasuke's face. He felt enraged, but at the same time he knew he'd deserved it. It was just that he was so angry knowing that Sai had been willingly invited in where he had never been able. Of course, looking at it now neither had reached for each other or even shown affection, yet he'd still blown his top. He didn't understand why he'd felt the need to become so possesive over the blonde who had not show any romantic interest in the artist, or wavered in his faith of their own friendship. He almost felt guilty but not quite. Sasuke supposed he'd wait back at his house until Naruto cooled down, knowing the blonde would come back the next day.

The next day though, Naruto did not show up. So at about dusk Sasuke went searching for the blonde. He traced his chakra to the training grounds where it was surprisingly steady. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the chakra of the artist. He frowned wondering what the two were doing. To his surprise Naruto was laying in the grass looking up at the other boy while he drew him. Sasuke was further shocked to see that Naruto was laying perfectly still his eyes focused on the sketch pad. Sasuke had to admit the boy had talent. His rendering of Naruto's face was perfect and crafte with such care. It was then that he realized why his posession was so strong. Even Sai didn't know it himself, it was obvious that he had strong feelings for Naruto, ones that the blonde would eventually catch on to. Sasuke had to stop that from happening. He really had no idea on how to woo the blonde, he was going to figure it out way before Sai.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started pretending he hadn't been there already.

"Hold on Sasuke, Sai is almost done." He stated while not even moving, his eyes entranced by the image of himself.

Sasuke pretended not to be angry, but silently he was fuming. "Well when _Sai_ is done I wanted to talk to you."

The boy in question stopped sketching to look at Naruto before darting his eyes to Sasuke. His book snapped closed rousing Naruto as he stood. His face was blank as he tucked the article away much to Naruto's dismay. The blonde peered at his friend watching as his smiling mask came into place. It hurt to look at Sai's fake smile instead of the real one that had been there just moments ago. Naruto tilted his head trying to assess what had just happened. He vied for his 'idiot' nature to try and find out.

"Hey! I didn't get to look at it! Are you sure you're done? I'll sit for longer."

"It's fine Naruto-kun. I'm going to add somethings to it later. Besides, you and Uchiha-san have something important no?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had and icy glare fixed on Sai. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting just a few moments." Naruto clearly announced annoyed by the tension.

"Unn..go ahead. I will see you tomorrow to spar and continue." his voice was calm, and despite the blank face, Naruto could hear the concern in Sai's voice.

He nodded and watched as Sai walked out of site before turning to the other jet-haired boy. "So? you wanted to talk?" He asked casually while locking his hands behind his head. "It must be really important if you left your shadows."

Sasuke winced at the scathing remark, but knew he deserved it. "Look I guess I feel bad that I upset you yesterday. But I feel like you're replacing me." He started. Naruto's reaction was not the positive one he'd hoped for though.

"Replacing you?" He snapped. "How on earth could you think something as stupid as that when all I've ever done is looked up to you? All I've ever done was try to become strong for _you_! And even when you rejected me I kept coming back!" Naruto sighed as tears threatened to come to his eyes. "I'm actually hurt that you'd think that low of me. To think that I was using Sai as a replacement to my BEST friend."

"But you stopped coming to see me and spent more time with him! What the hell was I supposed to think?!"

"Damnit Sasuke! I was on a fucking mission! It was something he arranged to keep my mind off your constant rejection!"

"That's not true!" Sasuke snapped before covering his mouth. "I know what he wants. I can tell by how he looks at you. He wants what I want from you. He wants my place in your life."

Sasuke approached Naruto reaching out for him. His eyes narrowed as the blonde tensed and stepped back. This kept up until Naruto was trapped between Sasuke and the same log he'd been tied to many years before. His eyes widened as Sasuke nudged his lips apart. He couldn't respond, he didn't know how. It was warm and soft, and yet he knew his body didn't want it. He didn't want it. Sai's masked expression flashed in his mind. He hadn't ever seen Sai as lustful toward him. After their intial introduction filled with insults to his manhood, Sai had settled into a proper, if not somewhat awkward boy. His actions and words we shy and unsure lacking all the confidence his former, emotionless self had. Naruto suddenly found the strength to push Sasuke away.

"Sai will never be like you Sasuke. You just don't understand." He muttered sadly as he slumped against the post. "You would force me to lose my friendship with him to maintain yours?" his breathing hitched. "I want nothing more for you to be in my life and close to me, but I'm not willing to cause pain to someone I care about for my own desires."

Sasuke backed away at Naruto's statement. He was frightened almost at the intensity of his words. For the first time since he'd returned from being a missing-nin he realized how weary Naruto looked. He noticed that Naruto seemed to being missing aspects of himself. And here he was trying to force more things out of Naruto's life. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to be the center of Naruto's attention. He wanted to be the one Naruto always came to. His brief distraction was all Naruto need to bolt.

* * *

Sai had been angered at the Uchiha, but contiually played the passive part. It was killing him to know that Naruto would soon turn affections toward Sasuke, but he figured it was inevitable. Sai at first had not understood why it hurt, but recent revelations had led him to the conclusion that he loved Naruto. He had thought of ways at first to communicate his feelings, but always ended up more confused. Now, sitting alone in his apartment he was depressed. He'd been hiding his feelings so long even to the point of sometimes avoiding the blonde. He resolved this night though, that he woudl let him know and hope that Naruto would still want their friendship. The problem was though, that he didn't even know how to apporach the subject let alone confess. His solution now was to talk it out.

Five minutes later had him sitting on his drawing stool a perfect ink replica of Naruto sitting on the edge of his bed with his head tilted in curiosity. Sai suddenly found himself nervous staring at the clone. Everything was just right, minus color. The mannerisms were the same, and even the voice Sai had tried to install in the clone was pretty dead on.

"So, um..listen Naruto-kun..."he started of quietly. He watched the clone tilt it's head curiously. "I have something really difficult to say. I mean, I don't really know how to even say it, but I'm going to try." He paused and the clone nodded. "I hope we can still maintain our friendship after I finish, but I'd never force you to." The clone fowned in confusion much like the real naruto would. "Look...I...god I can't do this. I feel stupid."

Naruto had been thinking about Sasuke's words about Sai. It surprised him that he didn't mind if it was true, but what surprised him more was that he kind of hoped it was. He thought about how close to Sai he was, and how he trusted Sai in all aspects. He thought about how Sai had changed and what all he did for Naruto, to protect him, and incidentally his bonds. He knew though, that even if Sai had feelings for him, he'd either never admit it, or never get the chance with Sasuke hovering about. Sai as Naruto had noticed was passive when it came to his own desires and whether or not Naruto had feelings for him as well, he didn't want the artist to crack under the pressure of his own emotions.

His thinking led him to Sai's apartment. He knocked once hoping the boy was there. When he received no response he used his chakra to feel out the other. He wondered why Sai had not responded if he was just stitting in his room. Maybe he'd been too absorbed in a painting and hadn't heard. In whatever case Naruto let himself in and slowly approached the bedroom. He was surprised to hear Sai talking. The words though stopped him in his tracks and urged him to listen.

"Ok, let me start again." he sighed. "I know I'm not good at these kinds of things, but you're important to me and I wanted to be truthful with you. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship." He hesitated briefly and then continued. "I don't want you to feel obligated to return...Well, I just want you to be honest with me." Naruto wondered who Sai was talking to and what about. "Look, I really like you...more than like. I don't know what love is, but I know I'd give my life for you to be happy." Naruto felt his heart seizing in his chest, and yet he couldn't stop from listening to the painful confession. "I want nothing more than your happiness, but I want to be the one that you trust with your body and your heart. If that's what love is...then I guess I love you...damn I feel stupid."

Naruto felt tears coming to his eyes as he expected whoever it was to return Sai's feelings, but he was shocked when he heard his own voice reply. "I'm sorry Sai. I can't return your feelings. You're a great friend, but I love Sasuke."

Naruto's first thought was that Sasuke had been just mean enough to henge and hurt Sai's feelings. He was so angry that he kicked the door open to yell at Sasuke for hurting Sai's feelings. Sai looked up in shock and then turned his head quickly away in embarrassment. Naruto stood unmoving as he watched a perfect ink clone of himself tilt its head. He started laughing immediately.

Sai jolted angrily and turned to Naruto. "Are my feelings that preposturous that you have to laugh at me?!"

Naruto shook his head and calm his laughter. "Sai you idiot. I was scared that Sasuke had changed into me to hurt your feelings. Why did you ever told me you felt this way?"

"Because I knew you'd reject me. I wanted to tell you so I was using a clone to practice." He slumped. "Well since you know now, go ahead and tell me."

Naruto stared at the artist for a minute debating what to do. He smiled when he found himself approaching Sai. "Sai, Sasuke is important to me and I don't know how I feel about you." He caught Sai's chin when he tried to turn. "But...I know that I'd like to find out. Maybe starting here."

Sai gasped when Naruto kissed him gently. It was so soft and unexpected that Sai jumped back a little before tilting his head to deepen it. When they parted Naruto was grinning holding Sai's attention with happy eyes. The emotions that Sai had been holding back for so long came flooding out as he latched on to Naruto kissing him as hard as he could. The action caused them both to topple to the floor and onto the scroll that had supplied the clone. It disappeared with a poof neither of them even noticing. Naruto pulled away briefly to catch his breath and pull Sai close. It had felt good to be so unreserved. His body was hot, and with him pressed so closely Naruto could see each detail in Sai's face. He was perfectly sculpted and his skin was flawless. He never had imagined a ninja to look so soft and supple. For a kunoichi it had helped on some missions to look as such, and yet Sai still trumped them all in beauty. Naruto knew then he wanted Sai in the very least on a physical level. His hand trailed down and cupped Sai's buttocks. The artist smirked and leaned down to steal another kiss.

Both knew they couldn't stop if they went any further, but neither wanted to stop. The only hesitation was Sai explaining to Naruto that he regretted not meeting him before. The blonde was confused by that statement until Sai's hand came down and massaged his length through his pants. He blanked out briefly until he noticed that some how he was naked and that Sai was extremely skilled in this department. When he opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was more arousing than he'd ever seen before. Sai was leaning over his lap, mouth occupied by his cock, naked, with his free hand preparing himself. Naruto had never been the most intelligent on this subject, but he knew what was going to happen was going to hurt. He wished at that point that he'd known what to do. His body spasmed as Sai worked his penis eagerly bringing him out of his doubts.

He suddenly caught Naruto's eyes with his own and relinquished his posession of his cock. "Lie back."

Naruto complied dumbly and watched as Sai slid up his body and positioned himself over his erect manhood. Sai quickly removed his fingers and then impaled himself on Naruto's heat. The blonde threw his head back at the sudden rush to his nerves. Slowly Sai lowered himself until he was completely seated on top of Naruto's cock. He sat there panting with his eyes closed and lips parted. Naruto could tell Sai was in pain, he could feel the tightness clamping around him. It was so glorious that it was almost painful. A slow moan worked its way out of his mouth as Sai rose up and slid back down. His eyes clenche as he increased his speed. Soon enough Naruto was aware enough to grab Sai's ass and accomodate his movement. He was entranced by the way Sai gasped quietly, the way his hair stuck to his face and neck, and the way his penis bounced with the frantic thrusts. Naruto felt almost guilty that he was receiving so much pleasure and yet it seemed as if Sai was still in pain. Awkwardly he tried to chance his thrusting to attempt at giving his companion more enjoyment. After a few strange attempts Sai moaned deeply and arched his back sensually. Naruto watched and made the same motion again. He was pleased to find Sai wantonly clawing at his shoulders. Naruto felt himself swell and Sai clamped harder around him. The pressure was building and he didn't know if he wanted it to ended. He twitched and moaned suddenly pulling Sai down hard against his body and holding him still as he felt his first real orgasm flood his system. Sai apologized to him as slumped over his penis still hard.

Naruto panted and gazed at him wondering why Sai was apologizing. After he came down from his high though, he realized that Sai was regretting past sexual encounters. It made sense to Naruto. Sai had serviced him without so much as attending to his own need. Naruto felt extremely nervous about his next action, but went ahead anyway. Tiredly he displaced Sai and turned him around. The artist tensed, but then let out a soft gasp when Naruto palmed his cock. He pulled Sai into his lap, back to chest, and stroked languidly along his penis. Sai moaned as Naruto increased his pace bringing him rapidly to the edge. He slumped back panting as he climaxed. Sai had never experienced sexual pleasure like that and he was amazed at how much better it felt with Naruto. He felt guilty, but Naruto's whispers calmed his nerves.

"Look Sai, I don't know what this makes us...but I do know that I want to do that with you a lot more." Sai almost voiced his disappointment until Naruto shushed him with a finger. "I was so entranced with how beautiful you looked when you came...I want to be the only one ever again that sees that face."

Sai closed his eyes in embarrassment as tears dripped down his cheeks. "Naruto-kun, I was so afraid you'd reject me. Even until now, but now I understand. You are the one thing that I could ever want in a million lifetimes."

"Sai I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was actually coming to confront you about your feelings, and when I got here, I was afraid that you were confessing to another." Naruto puffed out a laugh. "You can guess how a felt when I saw it was a clone of me."

"What are you going to do about Sasuke." Sai suddenly worried.

Naruto shrugged. "He'll learn sooner or later, and if not, I'll beat him up."

Satisfied with that answer Sai moved from Naruto's arms shakily and help him to the bed. Emotionally he was drained, but he felt good. It was comforting to know that regardless of what happened, Naruto was not going to leave him. He was happy and for once, all his past mistakes felt far away.

* * *

A/n: So I love Sai and there is a total lack of fiction about him, so I present you with a really long drabble about him. And for those concerned, I am still working on Marked and Scrap. Fear not.

Naruto is (c) Kishimoto


End file.
